Sexy Mama
by Lorilozz
Summary: Haley James Scott is your average senior… average except for the fact that she’s married, pregnant, hormonal and extremely horny. Nathan Scott knows exactly how to handle his wife’s hormonal freak outs… by showing her just how damn sexy she is.


**Title:** Sexy Mama

**Summary:** Haley James Scott is your average senior… average except for the fact that she's married, pregnant, hormonal and extremely horny. Nathan Scott knows exactly how to handle his wife's hormonal freak outs… by showing her just how damn sexy she is.

**A/N:** This was written for the _NH Symbols challenge_ at the _NHlovenest_ Livejournal community. It is also dedicated to Susan for her birthday because I know how much she loves her NHL interaction and a horny, pregnant Haley! Thanks to Dawn and Molly for your help with this fic.

"Oh my god… that is sooo goooooood."

Nathan balled his fists and tried not to groan in response to the sexy, satisfied noises coming from his wife. He may have been able to control his voice, but not his body as his pants suddenly felt a whole lot tighter.

Haley caught the intense look in her husband's eyes and frowned. "What? Do I have some on my face?"

Nathan shook his head, smiling at her perplexed expression. She looked so damn gorgeous and feminine in her frilly little maternity dress. It was a warm day and she'd gone with him and Luke to the Rivercourt earlier to knit some booties for the baby as they shot some hoops and as she never failed to remind him… her pregnancy only made it hotter. He happened to agree with her, only she meant temperature-wise and he meant sexiness. He'd never understood the comments people would make about a woman's pregnancy glow… the whole business always seemed kind of icky to a teenage boy but he understood now. Pregnant Haley James Scott was fucking gorgeous.

"The way you've been devouring that pizza, Hales… there was no way any of it missed your mouth." Luke joked about his best friend's more than healthy appetite during this late stage of her pregnancy. The girl could almost give him a run for his money in the food department at the moment.

Seeing his wife's scowl, he knew she was not in the mood to be teased about this so leaning over, he kissed her softly, smiling as she let out a little sigh against lips. Turning to look at his brother he glared and mouthed the words _shut up_.

Haley looked down at her plate and saw the six pieces of pizza crust that she'd left and realized just how much she'd eaten. If she kept eating this much they were going to need a damn crane to take her to the hospital. How could Nathan even stand to look at her? They'd all joked plenty of times about her not fitting into her clothes and her increased appetite and girth… even in earlier days they'd joked about her tattoo stretching so much that she'd be perfect for target practice. Back then it had seemed so stupid, but with her feeling like a damn heifer after all of that pizza, the possibility of her inked skin stretching to monstrous proportions didn't really seem so crazy anymore. She felt her lower lip begin to tremble and damned her hormones for betraying her… and Nathan Scott for knocking her up!

Seeing his wife upset, Nathan glared at his brother again before picking up an olive he'd plucked from his pizza and threw it right at Luke's forehead.

"Hey! What was that for?" The blonde cried out before seeing Nathan indicate towards a now teary Haley. He cursed himself for upsetting her and began to apologize, telling her it was normal now that she was eating for two.

"Mom's doing the exact same thing, Hales. You should see her attack any kind of desert put in front of her. It's kinda scary." He added with a teasing smile.

"I'm gonna get faaaat." Haley cried, shrugging off Nathan's comforting arm around her shoulder. "I'm already fat. I'm hideous!"

"No baby, you are not fat. You're just pregnant… you're carrying our son."

"I'm a whaaaaale. I'll never be sexy again. I'll have saggy skin and droopy boobs and… and stretch maaarks."

He thought he'd be used to her hormonal outbursts by now but each time he felt helpless. She was the smartest woman he knew but no matter how rational he tried to be he couldn't get through to her. Sometimes it was amusing… mostly when she was yelling at him for something ridiculous and he knew she'd be over it in a couple of minutes… but times like these when she was upset and hurting and doubting herself, well they weren't really amusing at all. He just wanted to take her doubts away. Damn his stupid brother and his stupid comments!

"Oh, baby, please don't get upset. You're beautiful and you're always going to be beautiful. This isn't you getting fat, this is you carrying our child for us and you've never been sexier." He promised cupping her face, the sight of her sad, watery eyes breaking his heart.

Lucas shrank back in his seat, fighting a war within himself. Part of him wanted to comfort his best friend and the other part wanted to get out of there and far, far away from listening to this conversation. He knew just how damn sexy his brother thought his pregnant wife was. The two of them had been going at it like rabbits for months, something he could have gone without knowing but it was obvious to see how hot they were for each other. Then of course there was the matter of him having actually seen it first hand. Now that was something he definitely could have gone without witnessing. He'd never ever… ever forget the day he'd come over to see if they wanted to go to the café for some lunch and had walked into the kitchen to find Haley sitting on the counter with her back to him. He'd been about to call her name when he heard her speak to Nathan who was hidden from view but apparently partaking in a different kind of snack between her thighs. There wasn't enough bleach in the world to erase that image from his memory. He shuddered just thinking about it.

"No! I'm not. You love my tattoo… you've always loved my tattoo but I'm getting so fat it's probably big enough to advertise your jersey number like a billboard. I'm a walking billboard, Nathan. No! I'm a _waddling_ billboard."

Nathan ignored the slight frustration that came each time she got this way. He loved the woman with everything in him but damn these hysterical outbursts could get tiring. He always pushed it aside though. Hell, she'd put up with a lot of his less than mature behavior during their relationship so he could handle anything for her now. Ignoring the fact that she'd brushed his arm away earlier, he pulled her onto his lap, trying not to groan, because she really was a lot heavier than she used to be, and hugged her tightly, glaring at Lucas over her shoulder, imploring his brother to undo the damage he'd caused.

"Hales, Nate's right. Everyone is always saying how you're glowing… and stuff." He finished lamely, shifting uncomfortably on the sofa.

Lifting her head up tentatively with a sniffle, Haley turned to look at her best friend and asked softly. "Really?"

Luke nodded overenthusiastically. "Definitely."

When Haley turned to Nathan asking "Do I really glow?" with a vulnerability that made her seem fragile, he kissed her nose and smiled. "Of course you do. You're radiant." He agreed, giving himself points for his crisis management skills as she visibly perked up.

Seeing that Haley was obviously calming down, Luke decided to get out of there before he could put his foot in it again sending Haley into hysterics and his brother hopping mad. He grabbed his wallet off the table and stood up from the sofa.

"Do you think I'm sexy?" Haley asked in a matter-of-fact tone and Luke hid a wince, not wanting to hear this conversation between the other two.

"Of course baby..."

"Not you! You have to say it." Haley declared with scoff before turning back to her brother-in-law. "Luke? Do _you_ think I'm sexy?"

_Oh shit_. That was Luke's second thought… the first being what on earth had happened to his smart, rational… normal best friend? Shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot, he struggled to find the correct response to that question. He knew his hesitation must have shown because he saw her eyes watering again. Of course, Nathan looked like he was ready to hit him for upsetting his wife again so he quickly responded. "Yes! I mean, of course you're sexy."

Haley eyed him suspiciously before responding with a pout "Oh really… well if I'm so sexy then how come you've slept with every girl you've ever come into contact with, but me? Huh?"

"You're a very… desirable woman… but we've been best friends forever and it just isn't…" he sighed, not knowing how to get himself out of trouble… with either of them. How had he ever been put in this position? Sure he thought Haley was gorgeous, but in an 'I know my sister is beautiful' kind of way… to think of 'Haley' and 'Sexy' in the one sentence felt like incest. He needed to leave… immediately, before this got any weirder.

Haley scrunched up her nose at him and shuddered. "Don't ever say those words to me again. It's like incest! Eww."

Even though Luke was being forced into it, Nathan had been about ready to punch him when he was saying those things… but seeing Haley's obviously disgusted reaction his barely concealed anger had quickly turned to amusement and he was now trying not to laugh. His poor brother was being put through the ringer here… but maybe now he'd have more sympathy when Nathan tried to explain why he needed to play some ball to work off the stress from home.

Also the thought of either of the two best friends being attracted to each other was enough to make him laugh. Some people just couldn't understand it, but Lucas and Haley were closer than most siblings and that's the only relationship they'd ever have. Nathan would never forget how lucky he was that his brother and his wife were so close; the three of them making their own little family… and soon it would be a family of four when the baby came along. He smiled at the thought.

"I'm so out of here." Lucas announced stuffing his wallet into the back pocket of his pants. As he reached the door he turned to his best friend with a genuine smile, "Hales, you really do glow."

She grinned over at him as a tear slipped down her cheek. She loved her best friend so much and she knew she'd been a little crazy this afternoon… his forced comments had snapped her out of her lunacy damn quick. "Thanks, Luke."

Nathan was still smirking; amused by the awkward position his brother had been put in. Waving goodbye to Nathan, Luke could see the 'I told you so' look on his face and he shook his head ruefully, sending his brother a glance to let him know that he finally understood these mood swings he'd been talking about. He'd try to be a bit more understanding from now on… and thankful that his mom wasn't giving him the same trouble!

"You feeling better babe?" Nathan asked, kissing her forehead softly.

"Yeah. I'm sorry I freaked out."

"You don't ever have to apologize." He whispered, nuzzling her neck.

Sitting sideways on her husband's lap, Haley wrapped her arms around his neck as best she could considering the obstacle her belly posed and kissed him. The kiss began softly, their lips moving slowly, languorously but when Haley sighed against his mouth his tongue sneaked out taking control of the kiss; kicking it up from warm and sweet to hot and spicy. Haley felt him hardening beneath her and that knowledge along with amazing way he was making love to her mouth had her panties dampening with need.

"Do you feel that? Do you feel how much you turn me on? Most of the time all I have to do is think of you and I'm hard. You are so damn sexy baby that it's not fair on a man." Nathan hoarse voice sent a shiver down her spine as she looked into his eyes, dark with desire.

"You make me feel sexy" she breathed as he left a trail of kisses down her neck and to the top of her larger than normal cleavage.

Nathan smiled as he pulled the strap of her sunny yellow dress off one shoulder then did the same with the other. Taking the hint, Haley helped him in his task until her bra lay tossed on the floor on the other side of the room and the top of her dress was pooled beneath her bare breasts, the material resting on her belly.

Groaning with appreciation and impatience to sample what was on offer, Nathan lowered his mouth to her breast, laving at the tightened nub gently, knowing she was more sensitive during her pregnancy. When he saw her use a free hand to caress her other breast his cock twitched. He loved that she always participated, never hesitant about pleasuring herself.

His tongue was amazing… and what he could do with that tongue of his was beyond amazing. Haley clenched her thighs as the throbbing between her legs grew stronger. As much as she didn't want him to stop, the need to kiss him was stronger and she pulled his face up to hers. A kiss was never just a simple kiss for them and this one was no exception. Her body was on fire as their tongues explored each others mouths, caressing and teasing and plundering.

She felt him bunching up the bottom of her dress, running his large hand up and down her thigh and she suppressed a shiver at the thought of what would come next. She loved him touching her and as he teased her by brushing a finger along the lace edge of her maternity panties she moaned. What sweet torture.

When Nathan realized that her panties were already drenched he kissed her harder, their tongues acting out the rhythm that their bodies would soon take part in. He ran his finger along the lace edging and over the pale yellow satin material, up and down her slit paying extra attention to her swollen clit. His wife's sharp intake of breath broke their kiss and he hid a smirk, pleased that he always knew exactly how to get her close to the edge. It had only been a few minutes since they'd been alone and he knew she was struggling not to come.

Haley knew she was close but wanted to draw out this pleasure for as long as possible so she drew on her Lamaze lessons and relaxed her body, breathing deeply to get more control over herself. It was easier said than done when Nathan slipped a finger inside her moving it slowly, before adding a second finger and increasing his movements. Fuck Lamaze… it was no match for Nathan's talented hands and before long she was grinding against him, her breathing shallow.

One moment she was on his lap and the next he'd laid her back against the couch and slipped out from under her to kneel between her parted thighs. Her dress was now lifted and completely bunched above her belly covering nothing more that the skin below her breasts. Nathan feasted on the site before him and mentally warned his aching dick to be patient… their time would come. Hooking his fingers in the elastic of her panties he drew them down her legs and tossed them to join the matching bra. The set was sexy as hell but nothing could beat seeing Haley naked. And Haley not only naked but eight months pregnant with his child was the most erotic thing he'd ever seen. Running his hands up her inner thighs, he parted them wider, smirking when she shivered as his warm breath hit her wet centre. He inhaled her delicious scent, knowing just how good she'd taste before he could take it no longer and ran his tongue along her folds, lapping up all she had to offer him.

Removing one hand from where they were both currently holding his head, as though fearful he'd stop his blissful actions, Haley search for his own hand and guided it to join his mouth, showing him what she wanted. He was took the hint and immediately returned the two fingers he'd removed earlier to her warmth. She moaned loudly, clenching around his digits as they moved in and out, in and out, faster and faster. It was difficult with the extra weight, be she moved against him, his free hand holding one hip to steady her movements as he flickered her clit with his tongue bringing her to completion. She came hard on his fingers, her walls spasming around them as her voice shook calling his name between panting breaths.

Moving to kneel above her, his knees on the sofa, Nathan smiled down at his wife's flushed face. "Now that was fucking sexy."

She laughed, propping herself up further on her elbows so that he could lean over her belly and kiss her soundly.

"You know what would be sexier? You… without the clothes. I want to see your hot bod, Scott."

"Damn straight you want it. You love my sexy body don't you baby?" he joked, pulling his polo over his head and doing a little shimmy as though stripping to music for her.

"I'd try to deny it, but I think my current condition proves how hard it is to keep my hands off you." she replied wryly, caressing her round, naked stomach.

"I still can't believe it, you know." He said softly, placing his hand over hers. "I just… this is the best thing I've ever done; the most important thing I've ever done and sometimes it doesn't seem real."

She knew what he meant. This child was the best thing to happen to them individually and as a couple. Sometimes it was hard to grasp the fact that in four weeks they were going to be parents who had a baby to look after. "I know."

Tugging on his arm until he stood beside the sofa next to her, Haley reached for the button and zipper on his jeans smirking up at his amused face. "As much I find your devotion to me and the baby insanely hot… I really want you to fuck me now."

Nathan laughed loudly, almost choking with surprise at her words. He thought he'd get used to her horny, dominant side after the last few months but comments like that never ceased to surprise him. And he certainly didn't mind accommodating her. Quickly helping her with the zipper, more than a little concerned for his cock's safety considering his wife's impatience, he had soon removed all of his clothing.

Haley licked her lips at the sight of him. He was pure man before her with his perfectly sculpted muscles and hard cock standing at attention. She reached out to touch him, her soft hand wrapping around his thick shaft and moving up and down slowly drawing a few strangled moans from his throat. He sucked in a sharp breath when she ran her thumb over the head of his dick, spreading the pre-cum that had started to gather at its tip.

"Ok. You're right. I need to fuck you. Now."

Haley smiled with satisfaction and parted her thighs enticingly, but frowned as Nathan shook his head. Reaching out to take her hands he pulled her up from the sofa and kissed her quickly before pulling her dress over her head and turning her to face away from him. Wrapping his arm around her, he pulled her long blonde hair away from her neck and kissed her there, nibbling and sucking as he went knowing he'd leave a mark. He'd probably pay for it later, but she was his and he had no problem with letting everyone else know it… although he supposed the fact that she was carrying his child was probably the biggest indicator.

Moving them forwarded he guided her down onto the sofa, instructing her to kneel on the soft cushion seating and rest her forearms on the back of the sofa. He knew this was one of the most comfortable positions for her at the moment, but the real reason for his choice was that all of this talk about her tattoo today had him so turned on he just had to see it. He'd once tried explaining to her why the sight of his cock entering her from behind where his jersey number was clearly visible was so appealing, but he wasn't sure she'd ever understand just how much her tattoo meant to him. Sure, he'd kind of freaked out when he'd first seen it but he'd been confused about her feelings for him, not about his for her. Once he'd realized that she loved him enough to do something so permanent it had touched him more than he could ever express.

"God Nathan, you have to touch me. I'm dying here." She begged, looking over her shoulder and subconsciously wiggling her ass at him.

He hadn't realized it, but he'd been lost in thought just stroking himself and zoning out on her lower back. Leaning over her, he placed one hand on the back of the sofa while the other skimmed her hip and then moved around to stroke her still sensitive clit.

"Sorry baby, I zoned out on the 23 again." He whispered in her ear. It wasn't the first time and she often teased him about her and her tattoo's hypnotic powers.

She lifted a hand to wrap up behind his neck, pulling him closer into a kiss. She devoured his mouth, his comment easing her fears about her appearance more than he'd ever know. She knew how much he loved his jersey number on her back and even though she'd gladly sacrifice her looks to carry any child of theirs… it didn't make it any easier to accept that she'd always look a little different.

"It still has that power over you, huh?" she asked against his lips.

"Fuck yes." He promised with conviction, removing his hand from where it was pleasuring her to run his now wet fingers over the inked skin.

"Even though it's stretching big enough for you to play target practice with?" she pouted half heartedly, already feeling more confident but enjoying the reassurance.

"Oh baby it is not… you have no idea how crazy it makes me and it looks as sexy today as it did the time I first saw it." Giving her one last peck on the lips he kissed his way down her back, the soft open mouthed kisses earning soft mewling noises from his wife.

"Besides… I kind of like the idea of target practice. Could be fun." He whispered cheekily. He loved coming inside his wife, filling her with his seed like nature intended, but sometimes spilling himself on the permanent symbol of her love for him was too much to resist. He ran his warm tongue over the numbers, the combination of the taste of her skin and her juices that he'd rubbed there had him almost coming on the spot. Hearing her sharp intake of breath he gave a little bite and a growl, making Haley laugh. Her giggles soon stopped however, as he ran his tongue from her tattoo all the way down to her dripping sex.

Haley was glad she had the furniture to hold on to because her knees almost gave way as his tongue entered her heat. God it felt good, but still it wasn't enough. "Baby, now. I need you inside me now." She breathed, looking over her shoulder at him as he stood again, the desire in his eyes taking her breath away.

Placing one foot and one knee on the sofa to steady himself at the right height, he grabbed her hips and guided himself to her entrance, running the head of his cock along her wet folds before thrusting into her deeply and holding himself there, enjoying the feel of being enveloped by her.

"Yes. Oh thank God." She sighed to herself, concentrating on the blissful feeling of being filled by him. When he began to move slowly she moved against him, the friction building with each thrust he made.

"God you feel so damn good, Hales."

Unable to respond as the pleasure within her began to build, she reached back and placed a hand over one of his, needing the contact. He flexed his fingers allowing hers to slip into his so they were intertwined. He loved making love to her this way, with the view of her tattoo and his shaft moving in and out of her, but the added image of their hands linked, wedding bands shining in the light kicked his love and lust into overdrive and his thrusts increased knowing he couldn't last much longer.

"God. I'm almost there." With each thrust his balls slapped against her clit and her nipples rubbed against the sofa turning her on adding to her pleasure until she thought she'd die of ecstasy. She moved her arm back to rest on the couch, needing all the support she could get as their lovemaking became more intense. The heat that was pooling in her belly bubbled over and she felt her climax hit, every nerve in her body tingling with pleasure.

As he felt her come, Nathan knew he couldn't hold on any longer and withdrew just in time to hit his target, the sight of his cum on her inked skin increasing the intensity of it all. Unable to stand, he quickly moved to collapse on the sofa beside her, looking up into his wife's flushed and thoroughly satisfied face. He could tell she felt as boneless as he with her cheek pillowed on one arm and her body slumped against the sofa.

"You couldn't resist, could you?" she teased, not at all shocked by Nathan's actions. The feel of his hot cum on her skin was a big turn on and he probably didn't realize that she loved it as much as he did.

Shaking his head with a little boy grin he leaned up and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her to lie with her back against him not caring about the mess. Nothing mattered then with Haley in his arms.

"Ouch. Careful little fella." Haley chuckled, rubbing her hand over her stomach where the baby kicked.

"I see he wants to play again." Nathan chuckled as he moved his own hand to feel the kicks, thoroughly amused by the fact that their son seemed to think that it was time to play after they'd made love. The first time Haley had told him that the baby kicked up a storm after sex, he'd freaked out worried that maybe it was bad for the baby but she'd reassured him it was fine and quite normal for the him to be 'woken up' by the activity.

"Well make the most of it baby, because at least now he's only making his presence known after sex… after he's born we'll probably be lucky to have any sex at all." Haley knew the words would get a reaction and stated them as neutrally as possible. It was just so fun to rile him up sometimes.

Nathan knew what she was trying to do and refused to take the bait. Kissing her shoulder softly he linked their fingers and moved his leg to rest between hers. "We'll just have to make the most of all the 'special cuddles' time we have now."

They'd recently started coming up with code words for things they didn't want to mention in front of the baby. They figured if they got out of the habit now, then by the time he could understand words, they'd be able to avoid slipping up. 'Special cuddles' was their new code word for sex.

Turning her head to him with a giggle, she kissed him sweetly. "I do so love our 'special cuddles'".

"Well you can have special cuddles any time, any where." He whispered against her lips.

"Hmm… my own personal special cuddles slave - I like the sound of that. When's my next cuddle?" she laughed, squeezing his hand.

Propping himself up on one elbow he leaned over her and shook his head. "Slave driver! I think I'm going to need a few minutes."

"Well you did say any time…" she pouted innocently.

"Stop being a brat." He said, smacking her behind playfully and silencing her demands with his kiss, and in typical Scott style it really did only take a few minutes for the next round of 'cuddling' to begin.


End file.
